Kai Reveals His True Feelings
by Gemz6
Summary: Kai blacked out and when he opened his eyes he found his head in Tysons lap, Tyson was stroking his hair and beaming down at him. R&R ! not yoai (Is that how u spell it ?) -X-Gemz-X-


Gemz - Hi people this is my first fan fic on this site, as well as being my first one about anime, so be nice when you review. You had better review it or Ill scowl evilly at you!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of the rights to beyblade or any of its characters not even Tyson*sob*  
  
Chapter one Kai finds his gherkin, and Tyson.  
  
Kai rolled over in bed and smiled to himself in his sleep. Mariah stirred in the bed next to his and wrapped an arm round Ray whose eyes opened in shock. He looked down at the arm and then up the arm to Mariah. Phew, he had thought it was Kai coming onto him in his sleep again. He moved nearer Mariah who snorted and pulled him closer.  
  
By the time Kai had woken up the next morning Ray and Mariah had left the room, Kenny was still asleep clutching Dizzy to his chest and muttering something about hard drives. Tyson was sitting up in bed with a box of cereal stuffing his face, he turned to Kai.  
  
"Dont even think about it, these are mine!" He hid the box of cereal under his pillow and scowled at Kai. Kai scowled back and got out of bed, heading for the kitchen.  
  
Kai walked into the kitchen to discover Ray and Mariah getting intimate in a corner. Kai grimaced, what had he done in a past life to deserve this sort of punishment this early in the morning. He cleared his throat loudly and Ray and Mariah jumped. Ray looked up smirking at Kai. He had Mariahs new bright pink lipstick all over his face. "Morning Kai!"  
  
He beamed as Mariah pulled him back by his, I wanna be Legolas from lord of the rings, braid and continued to smother his face with more lipstick.  
  
Kai stormed into the bedroom. Tyson was now sitting cross-legged on his bed shaking the upside down empty cereal box in hope of finding a toy. He glanced up as Kai threw him self onto his own bed. "Got any food?" Kai lobbed his pillow at Tyson who dived under his bed to avoid it. Kenny managed to tear himself away from his computer to turn to Kai. "Could you please refrain from throwing things around the room, its messing with Dizzys reception."  
  
Kai looked up from wrestling Tyson who was now in a headlock and whimpering loudly. "What do you do when you glued to that thing?" Kenny blushed and closed the window he had been staring at for the last half hour.  
  
Just then Mariah and Ray came running into the room, Mariah was giggling uncontrollably and Ray as grinning from ear to ear. Mariah jumped onto Rays bed and started to remove her top. Kai realised that his mouth was hanging open. Ray looked round at the others and smiled apologetically. "Could you give us some privacy please guys?"  
  
Kenny gathered Dizzy up in his arms ran out of out of the room, his glasses steaming up so badly that he actually ran into the door frame. He fell backwards and grinned madly at Ray, who was paying no attention to him. He got back up and left the room dragging Tyson after him leaving Kai still lying on his bed. Ray, who was now topless and half trouserless, managed to pry Mariah off of him so he could sit up.  
  
"Err Kai, please ?" But before he could finish Mariah was pulling him back down and he was unaware, yet again, of what was going on around him. Kai laughed and got off his bed. "Have fun!" Kai shut the door behind him and herd several shouts of help coming from the toilet. Kai tutted, Kenny had got locked in there with Dizzy again, probably by Tyson.  
  
He found Tyson standing in the dinning room eating the biggest sandwich Kai had ever seen; it was even big by Tyson standard! Tyson wiped salad cream from round his mouth and frowned at Kai as he entered. "What were they doing in there?" Kai resisted the urge to laugh at Tyson but instead explained that Mariah and Ray need some time alone. Tyson was still confused but he was trying (and failing) to show Kai how grown up he was. He waved his sandwich. "Want one?" Kai shook his head. "Nah its ok, Ill make my own later." Kai stepped forwards to sit down but instead he slipped on a piece of gherkin, which had fallen from Tysons sandwich moments before. Kai slid the whole length of the room, knocking Tyson onto the floor with him. Kai blacked out and when he opened his eyes he found his head in Tysons lap, Tyson was stroking his hair and beaming down at him.  
  
Gemz - Ok so thats it. Ray and Mariah are spending time alone in the bedroom, Kenny has been locked in the toilet with Dizzy and Kai came round to find Tyson extremely pleased with the positioning of Kais head so review now please and Ill write some more, unless it was so awful that you gave up reading it half way through and didnt get to this point, in which case dont review it then and Ill send Roze round to scowl at you evilly 


End file.
